How to Heal a Broken Heart
by laugh0ften2012
Summary: Regina is left heartbroken after Marian is reunited with Robin and Emma is filled with guilt. Is Regina destined to always be alone while everyone around her gets her happy ending or with a little help will she carve out a Happily ever after better than any she could imagine? This will be an Outlaw Queen fic with some Captain Swan & Snowing thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Hi everyone this is my first fanfic for this show, I wasn't planning on writing anything but I had this idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. I originally wrote this to be a stand alone one shot after I began to write it more ideas came popped into my head so it looks like it will be a little longer. I hope you all enjoy my take on the aftermath of Marian coming to the present**_

* * *

_**. **_

Pain. Gut wrenching pain left her frozen to her spot with her eyes wide, seeing the very thing that is inflicting all of the hurt unable to remove herself from the situation. Fire coursed through her veins as anger and betrayal fought for dominance. Her mind was racing with a single phrase repeating rapidly in her head like a mantra and a prayer.

**"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happenig!"**

However no matter how much she wished it wasn't, it was happening and her heart was breaking because because of it. Robin's long last wife had some how returned from the dead and made her way to Storybrooke just as she was starting to believe that even she could get a happy ending.

How was this possible?

_Swan_.

With that single thought she spun quickly causing Emma to step back in surprise.

"Reginan I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I swear I didn't know!" Emma rattled off quickly.

Regina could see the genuine remorse in her eyes but she ignored it and reached for a mask to hide her hurt the easiest one to grab being anger. Her ears were ringing but she felt her mouth move to speak not able to hear or comprehend what she had said but for the look in Emma's face it had struck a cord.

"Regina, I swear I had no idea I didn't do this to hurt you." Emma tried again, her voice filled with guilt.

Her eyes flicked to the side and she saw the man she loved embracing his wife. She couldn't take anymore and with a flash she disappeared using her magic to transport herself back to her house.

As soon as her feet touched the hard wood floor she released her pent up magic in one powerful blast shattering all of the glass on the bottom floor. Windows, vases, cabinets, and and picture frames erupted and sharp shards rained down causing pieces to cut into her skin as they raced threw the air. Regina took a deep breath and relished in the stinging pain as blood bubbled up through the numerous wounds and down her flesh. This kind of pain she could hamdle, this kind of pain she could push through and conquer but unfortunately her real hurt wouldn't accept being in second place and rose stronger in her chest. With a broken cry she crashed to her knees ignoring the new cuts that formed as she lay on the floor of broken glass and sobbed thinking of how ironic that her heart was now just as shattered.

The next morning woke up to a loud banging and a high pitched metal hum. She laid still and tried to make sense of her surrounding and the chaos streaking though her mind.

_Where was she? Why was she so sore? What the hell was all that noise and why does it feel like someone carved a giant hole in her chest where her heart was? _

The thought of her heart brought back all of last night's memories and pain in an instant. Her eyes prickled with tears and a whole new round of questions like how the hell did she get into her bed and who bandaged up all of her wounds?

The banging stopped momentarily and she heard the sound of muffled voices. They were to low to identify the speakers but loud enough to conclude that there was at least three people in her home.

Curiosity and annoyance fueled her to rise from her bed to confront whoever assumed that they could just waltz into her house like they owned it. A low hiss escaped trough her teeth as she stood causing her cuts to burn and stretch. Using the pain as a grounding force she walked forward out of her room and down the hall to the stairs. By now the banging had continued and each one echoed in her head causing her to close her eyes against the headache that was making itself known.

Regina paused at the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall to brace herself for a moment as she speculated over what she would find below. Had the town come to condemn her for her actions against Robin's wife?

The mental image of Robin standing in front of the couch where they had confessed their feelings for one another with his bow raised and aimed at her was enough to cause a few stray tears to fall from her eyes.

It wouldn't matter to these people that she had changed. That she had broken the curse and defeated her sister using light magic, something that a year ago she never would have believed possible. No, to them she would always be the Evil Queen. The women responsible for so much pain and suffering.

It's not as if she could really blame any of them she deserved what she was getting and so much more but that fact that they were justified didn't lessen the hurt she felt. Taking a deep breath she pushed off of the wall, stood tall, and held her head high. If she was going to have to face their accusations she would do so with all of the dignity she had left and with that she made her way down the stairs.

What she found at the bottom took her breath away and caused her knees to go weak. Her eyes teared up as she took in the scene before her. Emma Swan and her Pirate were in the process of replacing her large picture window in her kitchen, David was busy doing something with power tools, Mary Margaret and Henry were sweeping up all of the remaining glass, and Prince Neal lay sleeping in a play pen in the corner.

A flood of emotions swept over her and she flopped unceremoniously on to the stairs causing everyone to halt their movements and turn to look at her. She couldn't see all of their faces because her eyes were blurred with tears she was uselessly trying to keep from falling but she was able to see Henry slowly walk towards her the way someone would approach a wounded animal.

"Mom." he said gently as he made his way closer. "Are you okay?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but she had no words and even if she did she knew she wouldn't have been able to speak. So instead of answering she just looked at her son. Her eyes drank in the sight of him allowing it to act like a balm to her bleeding heart.

"Regina." the sound of her name caused her to turn and look at the speaker who was none other than Emma Swan.

She watched as the blonde stepped forward coming shoulder to shoulder with Henry. Emma looked down at the boy who gave his head a slight nod. When Emma's met hers again Regina was taken aback at the emotions and pain behind them. Emma's eyes were glassy with unshed tears and Regina could feel the remorse and guilt rolling off of her.

"Reg-" Emma's voice broke but she took a quick breath and tired again, "Regina, I am so sorry. I can't even begin to tell how sorry I am. I swear that I had no idea who she was when we brought her back with me. All I was trying to do was save her life Hook told me not to. He told me to leave her be but I couldn't and I'm sorry. I swear on everything that means anything to me that I didn't mean to hurt you." Emma paused for a moment to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes with an angry swipe of her hand.

Regina knew they were alike in that way neither liked showing any weakness to anyone. When she opened her mouth to start apologizing again Regina cut her off.

"Why?" she managed to croak.

Emma looked startled at her question.

"I- I- I couldn't let you kill her. When we went back into the past we saw you in the village. I forgot for a moment that you weren't you...or well you were you but not the you I know. I stood up and went to go to you. I knew that you would be able to help us figure out what had happened and how to get home but Killian stopped me. He reminded me that you weren't Regina you were the Evil Quenn. Then you pulled a woman from your carriage with a bag over her head and I didn't know what to do. Later in the dungeon I freed her because I couldn't let you kill her because I knew you wouldn't kill her. I mean the old you would have killed her but the you I know wouldn't have and I couldn't let you have her blood on your hands because I knew the you that was waiting in the future would have regretted what you did to her."

Regina listened to her and any anger or blame she felt towards Emma for ruining her second chance at a happy ending melted away. How could she stay mad? Emma was the Savior it was in her nature to rescue those who needed it. At first she assumed she had rescued Marian to save the girl from death but now Regina understood she saved her to rescue Regina from the guilt of killing another innocent person. Emma Swan was only trying to save a little bit of the humanity that had remained in the Evil Queen.

Regina wasn't able to say how grateful and how touched she was at the woman's confession. She wanted to tell her that she didn't blame her for this but all that she was able to say was, "I meant why are you here?"

Regina felt a pang of guilt at the look of hurt that crossed Emma's face at her question.

"Last night Emma came by to apologize and found you alone and bleeding on the floor. She called me and the two of us got you bandaged up and put into bed." Hook answered stepping up next to Emma and wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"She called us this morning and we all came over to try and get as much cleaned up and fixed before you woke up, we thought you would be out for most of the day." David added.

"Why?" she asked again feeling rather like a broken record but she couldn't understand why these people would want to go out of their way to help her.

"We're family Regina. We may not have always gotten a long but family always stands by each other and is always there for one another when they need them." Mary Margaret answered in a soft tone.

Tears began to freely fall down her face and Henry rushed to wrap his arms around her. The flood gates opened and Regina began to sob into her sons shoulder. After what felt like a lifetime she pulled back and wiped her eyes and took in the people standing before her. Emma and Mary Margaret were wiping tears from their cheeks as the men that loved them held them close. Regina notice that David had a few wet trails leading from his eyes and even Hooks eyes were shinning.

"I thought I was going to be alone again." she whispered brokenly.

Henry squeezed her tighter against him and she felt her broken heart beat again. It was still shattered and hurting but the faith and love from the people around her would help ease the ache and pain.

"You will never be alone again Mom, not when you have all of us." Henry murmured in her ears.

She pulled back and a slight smile graced her lips, "Family?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Family." Everyone answered leaving no doubt that they would be there to help put her back together again because family never let anyone face the hardship of life alone. She may have lost her true love but she gained a different kind of love one that was just as strong and for right now that would be enough.

* * *

_**A/N 2 - As I said I will be adding more to this story hopefully I will havery the next bit ready for tomorrow please review I'd love to hear your feed back positive or negative!**_


	2. Robin's Walk

_**A/N- Well here is the second installment of this story honestly when I started writing I was planning on taking this in an entirely different direction but my muse had a different idea. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

Snow drifted down from the sky blanketing the forest floor beneath his feet. The air was cold and crisp his nose was red and frost coated his facial hair but still he walked on heading no where in particular. All of his life the forest had been his escape, the one place where everything became clear, where he could free his mind and be at peace. Lately however the forest had not brought him the sense of comfort he'd been seeking. Honestly he wasn't sure he would ever find true comfort again.

His mind raced over everything that had happened since the day his entire life got turned upside down. It had been one week since he'd seen her, seven days since he saw her face, one hundred and sixty eight hours since he stood by her side feeling her warmth radiate into his body, ten thousand and eighty minutes since her saw her smile that secret smile that was only for him, and sIx hundred thousand and eight hundred seconds since his true love walked out of his life while he did nothing to stop her.

Robin was torn with no relief in sight. No one was more shocked at seeing his long dead wife standing in the middle of Granny's diner, looking the exact same as she did that fateful day so long ago. He doesn't remeber much of what happened immediately after he first saw her. Everything else just seemed to fade away as relief overloaded his system.

He didn't think about it at the time but afterwards he would wonder to himself why relief was the only emotion he felt, shouldn't love have been in there as well? Whether or not it should have been there the fact was it wasn't and that was one of the things that kept him up at night. Marian was his first love the woman he would have done anything for, she was Roland ' s mother , and she was his wife the woman he pledged to love and honor until the end of his days before god but what was she to him now? She was still all of those things, she still filled all of those roles exactly as she did years ago but everything was different now..._**he **_was different now.

Yes she was his first love but was she his only love? Was she his true love? Yes she was Roland's mother that fact could never be changed and he would never want it to, he would always regret that Roland had missed so much time with her. Of course she was his wife but did he want her to be or was there someone else who he had envisioned fulfilling that role?

He had mourned her, his heart had shattered because of her death, he cursed the sky and everyone below it, he swore he would never move on from her loss that the pain was too great...but he had. Little by little he had managed to let go of the past and lay her to rest and finally he had managed to allow another into his heart.

Even though his heart told him he belonged to another his head told him he had to try to make things work with Marian if for nothing else than for Roland ' s sake. Even if doing what was right tore his heart out in the process.

His thoughts drifted to Regina as they always did, everything always led him back to her. They had not been together long but the amount of time they spent together didn't mean that the feelings weren't strong and real. He'd never felt anything as intense and powerful as the love he felt for her. She swooped in and captured his heart and his entire being even his soul sang only for her and now she was gone.

He had tried to go to her so that he could explain everything but he couldn't get anywhere near her. The Charming family had been glued to her side since the morning after Marian's arrival. One of them was with her at all time Emma, Hook, and Henry had even been spending the night at her house leaving only once Mary Margaret and David came by in the morning. She rarely went into town and when she did two or more of them were with her.

Robin had gone to the police station to ask David if he would talk to Regina for him and possibly set up a meeting but was told by both Prince Charming and his daughter the Savior that he was not to try and contact her under any circumstance. According to the two of them Robin had made his choice and now he had to give Regina her space so she could move on.

Part of him hated that they were there always with her, the one place he truly wanted to be. They kept him from being able to see her the one person his eyes wanted to behold more than any other. The rest of him was beyond happy and relieved that she had people who were there to help and support her. If she felt even a tenth of his pain at their separation he was glad she didn't have to face it alone.

A twig snapped beneath his feet pulling him out of his own thoughts long enough to take in his surrounding. He was not surprised to find himself standing In the trees behind her house even his subconscious led him to her. The curtains were pulled back allowing him to see into the kitchen and his breath hitched in his throat. There she was gorgeous as ever sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by the people who loved her. She would argue otherwise but he knew each and everyone of them loved her in their own way.

The sight brought a tear to his eye and an emptiness to his soul. He lingered for longer than he should have and finally with a deep breath and a whispered goodbye he turned and began his solitary walk back to his camp leaving his heart inside the kitchen with the woman who deserved much more than he could ever give.

* * *

_**A/N2- I hope you all enjoyed this I know it's a bit short. The next Chapter will be up soon please don't forget to review they mean so much! **_


	3. A Bleeding Heart

_**A/N- Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter 3. I stayed up way to late to finish writing this and will pay for that tomorrow but oh well! I hope you all enjoy and don't worry the next few chapters have a lot more action in them!**_

* * *

The early rays of the morning light shined into the room casting a warm glow and a look of peace. The mahogany dresser shined and the color deepened in the light. On the dresser sat a vase the crystal twisted and curled before spiraling out surrounding a bouquet of wild flowers put there by Snow White, who insisted that her room have" a touch of life". Regina could care less about the damned flowers they were pretty enough to look at but they didn't make her feel any better. Iin fact they were more likely to piss her off or make her sad but she'd never say that out loud.

She scoffed to her self as she realized how far shed really come. A year ago she would have told Snow White exactly where she could put her stupid flowers but now she just thanked her unwilling to hurt the kind woman's feelings.

_How had this happened? When did she start to care for the people she had sworn to destroy?_

She had spent most her life trying to destroy the woman downstairs in her kitchen making breakfast. She had wanted nothing more than to watch Snow Whites entire world fall apart by her hands. She'd killed countless people on her quest to take down the Princess and her Prince Charming and now she would kill for them. In some crazy twist of fate she found her self not only allied with them but creating bonds of trust and friendship with these people. She who would sooner roast someone before let them get close to her.

_Was this the right thing to do? Could she really place all of her trust in them or more importantly could she trust herself? Did she deserve the trust that they seemed to place in her?_

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall pulled her from her thoughts and she realized she hadn't moved for over fifteen minutes. A light knock sounded of her door before the knob turned and Emma Swan pushed it open. This was another testament for the change in her and the relationships with those around her. A month ago Emma wouldnt have been caught dead in Regina's home, now she entered her bedroom as it were the most common thing in the world.

"Mom just got done making breakfast I figured you might be hungry." Emma said fully stepping into the room.

Regina just continued to stare at the flowers in the vase focusing on a pink one that had something dangling from its petals, a bleeding heart she beleieved it was called; how fitting.

"When she gave no answer Emma continued, " She made pancakes. We weren't sure what kind you like so she made a whole bunch of different ones chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, banana nut, cinnamon, and pumpkin. There's also sausage and bacon and a whole mess of fruit that Hook and I grabbed from the store."

Regina was touched by the effort they were making. She was new to this whole "Hero" business and it still amazed her how far they were willing to go to insure the happiness of others. The strangest part was it all came naturally to them, it was part of their dna their physical make up. They did all of this and wanted nothing in return. They didn't realize how extraordinary they were but she did and a part of her resented them for it.

Where she struggled everyday not to stray back towards the darkness they never wavered from the light. Her past was black and bleak while their shined bright and inspired everyone they met. They were true heroes to their very core to the very depths of their souls. Sometimes she wondered if she was just a wolf in sheep's clothing subconsciously waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Why else would a villain suddenly try to be a one of the good guys?

"Regina?"

She started at the sound of her name she hadn't realized she'd ventured off into her own little world. She'd completely forgotten that Emma was only a few feet away from her. She plastered on a fake smile a turned to the woman.

" Sorry I was just thinking about some paper work I need to do later." she lied and from the look on Emma's face she saw right through it.

"Paperwork huh." Emma said quietly be for crossing the room to stand even with Regina's shoulder. The two women stood in silence, they may have come a long way since they first met but they both still felt a slight awkwardness at the moment.

"Those are nice flowers." Emma said pointing at the vase before them; she had always been horrible at small talk.

Regina smirked at the statement it was just just a step up from asking about the weather.

"Your mother put them there."

Now it was Emma's turn to smirk, "I've never been one for flowers myself but Mom sure seems found of them. "

The women fell back into silence but this time it was one that felt a little bit more comfortable. It only lasted a minute or so before Emma cleared her throat and turned to face her while Regina kept her focus on the bleeding heart in front of her.

"I know this must be strange for you, having all of us here around you all of the time. I know what that's like."

Regina was surprised at the turn of the conversation and surprised at how she had hit the nail on the head. She appreciated everything that they were doing for her but part of her still found it uncomfortable to be around them.

"When Henry first brought me here I was thrust into the middle of this crazy world where my long lost son was following clues from a storybook only to discover that the woman I thought of as a friend was in fact my mother who had been cursed, hadn't aged, and was the main character in an epic fairytale I'd always believed t to be just a bed time story. After that I had all of these relationships thrust at me from all sides and it was over whelming. I didn't do relationships. I was an orphan and if the foster system taught me anything it was that the only person you could really rely on was yourself. I pushed them away and I put up my walls because that's what I always did because anytime I let someone in I only needed up hurt and alone. I told myself it was I was keeping myself safe when in reality I felt that I wasn't good enough to be a part of all of this." Emma paused and Regina took and moment to sneak sneak a glance at her from the corner of her vision and saw the sincerity and vulnerability on the women's face.

"All of you, your special. I'm just a city girl the cat dragged in. It's scary to live you life for yourself for so long and then be told you have other people to live it for. I was a girl born out of true love from two of the best people to ever exist In any realm, how would I ever be good enough for them? They'd couldn't ever really want someone like me. Why would they? Then I realized that they didn't want anything from me except me to be myself and to let them into my life. All the time I spent convincing myself not to let them in was really just time I spent being a coward. It took a lot of guts to open up to other people and trust in them enough to be there and stay when the chips were down but you know you know what I figured out?"

Regina stayed quiet. Her mind was still trying to take in everything that Emma had said. In the entire time Regina had known the woman she barely opened up about anything personal and never to her. It was uncanny how similar her confessed worries were to her own. Regina had always been alone never letting anyone close expect Henry until Robin. She had let her walls down to allow the outlaw entrance into her heart only to have him leave her shattered and broken. Part of her was constantly second guessing the Charming ' s family every move. She told herself it was because she was being cautious, that she was protecting herself but part of her wanted to let them in and that terrified her.

Emma couldn't say for certain how long the silence stretched on before ahe turned and headed for the door assuming Regina wasn't ready to finish this conversation and from personal experience she knew not to push too hard.

"What did you find out?" she heard Regina ask softly just as she placed one foot in the hallway. The words were spoken so softly that she almost didn't hear her.

Emma turned to face the woman whoSe gaze was still focused on the flowers in front of her.

"I found out that even though it was terrifying letting them in was worth it." with that she turned and left Regina to her thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N2- Hope you liked this chapter! I know some are you are wondering when things are going to get a little more little more interesting and I promise that the action is on its way. Please review they feed my muse!**_


	4. A Not So Charming Conversation

_**A/N- Sorry everyone for the delay but it was Memorial Day weekend and as is tradition my entire family went camping. Here is a little snippet I wrote while I was listening to my Aunts and Uncles bicker playfully around around campfire. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Emma quickly followed Killian in the door of the police station. Taking off her knitted cap she shook it out causing the dust of snow to fall to the floor. She went to pull off her left glove but it snagged on her watch and wouldn't budge, with a frustrated groan she pulled harder to no avail.

"I think your gloves stuck there love." Hook teased.

Emma was in no mood for his playful banter this morning she was too annoyed for any of that. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the scathing retort from flying out of her mouth. It wasn't his fault she was so pissed and he was just being himself. With another jank the glove came free and slid off her hand momentarily filing her with a rush of triumph as a satisfied smirk crossed her face.

"I can it hear now, the bards will be singing of this for generations to come the epic story about how The Savior defeated the stubborn mitten."

Emma shrugged out of her coat and thrust it towards the pirate before stalking past him towards her desk.

"Oh come on that was funny!" he called to her retreating back.

David cocked and eyebrow as Emma roughly pulled back her chair with slid across the tile floor with a metallic whine. He watched half amused as she flopped her self down with a humph accompanied by an exasperated sigh. He could picture her Twenty five years younger flopping Into a time out chair with that exact expression.

'Well someone seems a little cranky this morning. What's wrong?"

Emma ignored her father and began digging threw her desk drawers in search of a pen and paper. After a few seconds of searching she pulled out a long yellow legal pad from her bottom drawer and set it on her desk as she continued to search for a pen.

"Pen, pen, pen, pen, where the heck is a dang pen." she muttered.

Hook leaned casually against the wall with a smile on his face. God she was beautiful. Ever since their return from the past they had been giving a go at his happily ever after and he couldn't be happier. Not everything was perfect but he didn't want it to be. Perfect was boring. He liked liked that they keep each other on their toes, always pushing each other out of their comfort zones. Would he rather that they had their own apartment (if that was the right term) so they could explore the primal side of their relationship, with out a doubt. He was a man after all but he knew how much being there for Regina meant to Emma. He understood her in ways that no one else did, he knew she still blamed herself for Regina's heartache and she always would no matter what anyone said otherwise. A part of him, a bigger part than he would have guessed also wanted to be there for Regina simply because It was the right thing to do.

Emma slammed her top drawer closed for the third time then slammed her hands down on the top of her desk in frustration. Hook pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk towards her when David caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked quietly.

He hoped the pirate would be able to shed some light in his daughter's strange mood. He felt his own annoyance rise when the only answer the pirate offered was to mouth "Don't ask." as he swept past him.

Emma felt Killian approach it was a little frightening how aware she was of him but she Ignored him and the way her heart raced as he leaned his hip on the other side of her desk. She knew he would be looking at her with that damn smirk with his eyebrow cocked. _Damn him and that eyebrow. _She continued shuffling everything around in her drawers hoping that she would find what she was looking for but now all she could think about was him, and how close he was.

"What do you want?" she snapped giving her frustrations a target.

He stood quietly for a moment and she refused to look up.

"What do I always want? To help you of course." he answered quietly.

His gentle tone caught her off guard and she brought her face up to look at him. There he stood twirling a blue ball point pen in between his fingers with that cooky smile that could melt any woman's heart. Emma ignored the smoldering smile and chose instead to look into his eyes. His eyes which she considered to be their secret. Everyone could see them but only the two of them were able to read them and what she saw now took her breath away. He was looking at her with so much love and devotion she was glad she was already sitting because she was sure her knees wouldn't of been able to hold her up.

She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face and for once she didn't want to.

"My hero." she teased snatching the pen from his grasp.

"I try." he answered quickly with such emotion that she knew they weren't talking about a pen anymore.

"I know you do." she whispered locking eyes with him once more knowing he could read hers just as well as she could read his.

The two of them silently letting the other know what they weren't yet able to say until David cleared his throat loudly breaking breaking the spell. Emma blushed and Killian smiled.

"Write your list love." he said over his shoulder as he went to sit in one of the chairs against the wall behind her.

"What list?" David asked curiously.

Killian coughed loud twice into his hand and shook his head quickly hoping the man would get message only to be graced with one of David's glares.

"I'm writing down everything we know about Marian. " Emma answered as her pen flew across the page.

Killian coughed loudly again bringing his hand quickly across his throat on what he thought was the universal single for "Shut the hell up before you get yourself In hot water."

"Why would you need to do that?" David asked.

Emma paused and Hook held his breath he knew how sensitive of a subject this was with her.

Emma's eyes flashed as she looked at her father.

"She's hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Hiding something? What could she possibly be hiding?" David asked ignoring Hooks less than subtle hints to be quiet.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Emma forced out through clenched teeth.

Killian was practically jumping up and down at this point trying to get David to shut up. _Honestly how much clearer could he get?_

"Emma honey, I know you want to be there for Regina but don't you think you might be looking for something that isn't there?"

Hook smacked himself in the for head with his palm and held his breath waiting for the fIreworks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked her voice dangerously low.

"Emma I know you wanted Robin to be Regina's happy ending...we all did. I know your trying to do the right thing her but you can't turn Marian into a villain just so Regina and Robin can be together again."

"Seriously mate don't you know what this means?" Hook practically shouted repeating the gesture over again.

"I know she's hiding something, I can feel it. I'm not trying to turn her into a villain and this isn't some scheme to get Regina and Robin back together again! Something isn't right about her things aren't adding up. I don't know what She's hiding but I can guarantee you that I'm going to find out." With that Emma stormed out of the station grabbing her red leather jacket from the coat rack on the way out.

As the door slammed shut Hook turned to a very bewildered David.

"I told you not to ask mate."

"Oh so you've been together a week and now your an expert on my daughter?" he spat annoyed at the pirates cooky attitude.

"Not at all mate but even you have to admit I am an expert at pushing her buttons and you just pushed all of the wrong ones." Hook laughed as he went to her desk and picked up her hat and gloves.

Hook paused at the door and turned slightly so he could look at David.

"Don't worry mate I'll fix it." he smirked.

With a wink and a swirl of snow as the door closed behind the retreating Hook David was left alone to wonder what the hell had just happened.

* * *

_**A/N 2- I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be writing the chapter I had intended to post next tonight so hopefully that will be up tomorrow. As always please review they are what keeps me going!**_


	5. A Prince and Kiss

_**A/N- Sorry everyone for the long wait in between updates but life got in the way. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews they all mean so much! With out any further ado here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

Regina slowly spun in a circle as she held Prince Neal against her chest swaying side to side causing the baby to emmitt a small yawn. A glorious smile spread across her face as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. She inhaled a deep breath and was transported back to another time when she held Henry just this way as he yawned and cooed his way to sleep.

That was a time before Emma Swan and before the first curse was broken. She waited for the resentment to come flitting to the surface and was pleseantly surprised when it didnt make an appearance. If she were being honest with herself, which she had been trying very hard to be as of late, she would admitt that even though there had been some very rocky times she was glad of everything that transpired. With out Emma her son wouldn't truely love her. He would love the false Regina, the Regina she created as a meer hollagram of her true self. Now Henry loved the real her. The woman who had a terrible past but pushed herself to be a better person, a better mother for the one person she truely loved. She was far from perfect and the good that she had done didnt erase all of the darkness in her past but she was on the road to redemption, on the road to becoming a hero.

Never in a million years would she have thought that she the Evil Queen would use light magic to defeat a villian, but she had. The image of baby Neal in that little basket lying on the ground of that god forsaken barn as the innocence was sucked out of him brought a dark look across her face. She instinctively held the baby tighter against her chest reassuring herself that he was here and he was unharmed. If they had been only a few minutes later this beautiful little boy would have been nothing but an empty husk drained of any goodness.

Neal squirmed making a disgrunted groan causing her to loosen her grip and begin her circluar swaying rhythm once again.

"Dont worry little prince no one is ever going to hurt you. You are very loved by some very powerful people. Your Mommy although sometimes obnoxiously postive is one hell of a shot and a fierce warrior. Your Daddy has proven time and again that he would lay down his life for his family, and your sister, well she's is more stubborn than your mother. I know its hard to believe isn't it." Regina chuckled amd paused long enough to place a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Emma is stubborn but she is strong in many different ways, and if they arent enough Auntie Regina will be there ready to fry anyome who tries to hurt a hair on your precious head." she finished placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You know we're all lucky to have Auntie Regina on our side."

Regina's head whipped around to find Snow standing in the door way with a smile on her lips. Regina hesitantly returns the smile never loosing her soothing rhythm.

"Thank you again for watching him."

"It's not a problem he is such a joy." she asnwered back quietly.

Snow knew that Regina was finally opening up to them. It had been two weeks since Marian's return and everyday she opened up a little more. Her heart had warmed at the sight of her whispering reassurances to her son. Auntie Regina shed called herself, it was not lost on Mary Margret that in saying those words she called herself family for the first time.

Mary Margret walked forward and placed her bags on the kitchen counter. Normally she would have pionted out the important moment and rushed to hug Regina but Emma's words curbed her forwardness. Emma had told them all that Regina was a lot like her and needed to accept her place in the family in her own time, pushing her would only push her away, what she needed was a constant unwavering support an time to realize that theyre intentions were true. Snow had pushed Emma in her excitment to have her daughter back and maybe if she hadnt pushed so hard she would have accepted them sooner. She would not make the same mistake with Regina.

Mary Margaret began unpacking the bags and placinging her groceries on the counter top to be put away.

"He's asleep I think ill go lay him down." Regina said softly from her spot across the loft.

Mary Margret nodded her head and continued putting away the food.

Regina queitly made her way to Neal's crib. After giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head and a whispered goodnight she gently placed him in the crib careful not to distrub him.

Regina walked back into the kitchen and was greeted by the rich smell of freshly brewing coffee. Mary Margret pulled two mugs from the cupboard and placed one in front of her. Regina picked up the cups and twisted it slowly in her fingers looking at the hand painted design, in pretty black script the pharse "Stronger together" cricled the mug. Regina smiled to herself, only Snow White would own coffee cups that also served as a postive pIck me up.

_Stronger together._

Not very long ago she would have scoffed at the idea, relationships only brought weekness she would have said. Now how ever she was starting to see the truth to the statment. It was nice not to have to face the world alone, to have people to lean on when you need them.

The coffee pot beeped and Regina held out her mug for Snow to fill.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two women stood in a companionable silence enjoying the coffee and the silence of the morning.

That silence was inturpueted by the entrance of Emma and Killian.

"I'm telling you something just isn't right! I don't know why no one will believe me!" Emma huffed.

Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I never said I didnt believe you."

"Well you sure as hell didnt back me up back there!" Emma accused.

"It's not like you really gave me the chance lass! You stormed out before I could really get a word in edge wise."

"So you think I just stormed out like some child who didnt get their way!" Emma asked exasperated.

"I never said that!" Killian answered quickly.

"You didn't have to say it! If that's what you think of me why are you even here!" she half shouted as she pulled out of his grip.

A flash of hurt crossed Killian's face as he reached out for her again this time pulling her into his chest.

"I'm here because this where I always am! Don't tell me I don't believe you Swan when I've believed in you every step of the way, even when you didn't believe in yourself and I will contiue you to believe in you until my last breath!" by the end of his declaration his chest was heaving.

Emma looked up into his eyes and saw the truth and sincerity they held in their sparkling blue depth.

Killian reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and brought his forehead down to rest on hers. Both Emma and Killian were oblivious to the audience of Regina and Mary Margret standing silently in the other room.

Both women held their breath as the scene unfolded before them.

"I'm sorry Killian, Im just so frustrated." Emma whispered.

"I know love."

"Why do you put up with me?" she asked looking down at the ground afraid of the answer.

Killian placed two fingers under her chin forcing her green eyes to meet blue.

"Isn't the reason obvious lass?" he asked when Emma's eyes went wide he continued.

"I'd go to the end of the world for you...or time." he whispered brushing his nose against hers, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

Emma's gaze locked on his and held it. This man was everything she never knew she wanted. He was right, he had always been there and the fact that he promised to remain that way filled her with such a strong emotion it nearly choked her.

She wanted to say something romantic, something to let him glimpse the depths of her feelings for him but all she managed was a coy, " I believe you've said that before."

Killian smiled that smIle that melted her bones and brought his lips agonizingly close to hers.

"I have...and I'll continue to say it until you believe me."

_**Love**_. There was that word again. A word that she knew she felt, a word that had broken her into a mIllion pieces, a word that had healed the broken bits inside her, a word that she wanted despretly to say but couldnt find the courage to do so. He deserved to hear it she knew that. He had said he would win her heart and he had. Not only had he won it but he had claimed it, branded his name on it so it would never be held by another. She knew all of this, yet here he was still trying to show her that his love was real and true. That his love could be trusted, _he _could be trused with her heart.

Emotin so thick clogged her throat as she tried to say something anything to relieve the tension in her chest but her mouth just opened and closed giving no relief. Hook began to pull away, always careful never to press her too hard, afraid that she would spook and run away if he did. As his lips drifted slowly back the disntace clawed at her chest increasing the pressure she already found unbearable. In an act of what she deamed survival she fisted her hands into his vest, her nails digging into the soft supple leather.

Killian's eyes widen and he froze unsure of how to proceed. He wanted nothing more to pull her against him amd loose himself in her kiss. To chase away the fear and anxiety she was obviously feeling but he didnt. Deep down he knew this moment was important, he could feel it in his bones so he froze and held his breath as he waited for his love to show him the way.

Emma clutched tighter at his vest bringing her face closer to his. The distance crushed on her chest making it hard to breathe. She needed him close to her. She needed to feel his heart beat against her chest, steady and strong just like its owner. She brought her eyes up to meet his and saw the hope dancing behind them. Her chest tightened even more at the sight and she felt as if she would be crushed under the weight of her feelings, if it wasn't for the teather of his eyes holding her she was sure she would have drowned in them.

She swallowed a lump in her throat gaining courage from the hope shinning out of his eyes. A smile graced her lips and she saw ot relfected back at her by his. Taking a deep breath she braced her self to speak.

"I believe you." she confessed softly.

Killian wrapped his hand around her waist as his hook pressed firmly into her lower back. Happiness flooded threw him as his princess said the words. They may not have been the conventional declaration of love but he understood it for what it was. Tears pooled at the edge of his eyes and he didnt try to stop them. He wanted her to see how much those words meant to him.

"You do?" he asked in a shaking breath.

Emma nodded her her as tears silently fell from her eyes. The relief she had hoped to feel didnt come and the pressure only intesified to the piont where she wasnt sure if she could survive another mintue wIth it.

"I do. I lo-." she stopped.

This was it, after she said these words there would be no going back. She couldnt hide behind snarky come backs and feinged indifference towards him any longer. Once she said these words she would be at his mercy. He would hold her heart in her hands and with it the power to crush her beyond anything she'd felt before. She looked at him his body strung tight as a wire, his jaw locked, and his eyes pleading with her to give him this gift.

She trusted Killian Jones with her life, with her son's life, and now she would trust him with her heart.

"I love you Killian Jones." she said her voice strong and determined, full of conviction leaving no doubt that her declaration was anything but true.

Killian gasped as she pulled his face down gently pressing her lips into his. The kiss lasted only a moment before he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Emma Swan." he said with as much convition as she had.

Emma laughed as she felt her self being lifted and spun in circles as his lips crashed into her's once more. The pressure on her chest evaporated and every nerve on her body hummed in time with her heart which she was sure was beating in time woth his. Emma felt light headed and wasn't sure if it was from the spinning or the happiness she felt at this moment. Slowly the spinning stopped but she clung desperately to Killians neck refusing to end their kiss. She felt her body slide down his firm chest as her feet gently touched the ground.

Snow watched through blurry eyes as her her daughter confessed her love to the man she has assumed Emma had feelings for. There had always been a connection between the Pirate and Emma; Snow had not liked the idea of them being together back in Neverland but since then Hook, no not Hook, Killian had done nothing but prove himself to be true in his feelings for her daughter. Always putting her first and fighting at her side. She knew that Emma needed a man like Killian to love, someone who would push her to believe in herself and would believ in her when she wouldn't, someone who would hold her when she needed a shoulder to lean on and be strong for her when she needed a rock to cling to, but most importantly someone who would always fight for her to the end of the earth...or time.

Regina's own eyes misted at the beautiful scene before her, she would be lying if she didnt admitt that it stung to see someone gain their happily ever after when hers was so far away, if it existed at all but she was genuinely happy for Emma. She deserved her happy ending and it looked like she found it. Slowly she reached out her hand and clasped it with Snow's. Her once enemy now friend and family smiled at her as she threaded her fingers through hers. The two stood there basking in the beautiful moment before them. After so much fighting and darkness it was nice to see a moment of pure light and love.

Emma and Killian slowly pulled out of their own little world and finally noticed that they had an audience. Emma blushed bright crimsion but did not pull away from him as Killian expected instead she reached down and grasped his hand holding it like a life line. Normally Killian himself would have been embarrassed at having been so vulnerable in front of others but he was too happy to feel anything but joy and love.

Regina saw the look of guilt cross Emma's face when saw looked at her and frowned. She would not let Emma ruin this moment with misplaced guilt. Smirking she met Emma's eye and said, "I hate to say it but you two really do make an adorable couple."

Emma's smile was back in an instant and Hook gave Regina a grateful nod. Snow squeezed Regina's hand once before releasing it an opening her arms for her daughter.

"That was really beautiful Emma." she said as she wrapped her arms around her.

It didnt go unnoticed that Emma had yet to release Killian's hand and only embraced her with one arm. That fact brought brought another smile to Snow's face. She released her daughter and wiped her eyes stepping back from the pair.

Killian dropped a lingering kiss to the top of Emma's head.

"Go to your mother love, let her have this moment." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you." she whispered back testing the words again on her tongue enjoying the way they tasted.

Killian's smile was blinding as kissed her gently in her lips.

"I will never tire of hearing you say that my love." he allowed the words tonghost over her lips like a promise as he steered her towards the pateintly waiting Mary Margaret.

With Emma safely in the embrace of her mother Killian made his way over to Regina.

"I understand how difficult that must have been for you to witness and I apologize for any distress we placed upon you, it was unconsciously done but I appreciate what you did for Emma."

Regina was shocked at both the apology and the sincerity it was spoken with. It was true that Hook had been there just as much as the rest of the Charming family but she had always just assumed it was to be close to Emma.

"Is that concern I hear Hook?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye your majesty, it is. What concerns Emma concerns me and you seem to fall under that category." he smirked in response.

"How very noble of you pirate." she answered dryly.

"I didnt come over to banter with you although I do love a good verbal sparing match."

"What did you come over here for? If your concerned that Im going to rain on your love fest you dont need to worry, for some reason I've come to care for the Savior. I can promise you that I am truely happy that she is happy, even if it is with someone such as yourself." she explained with a false sting.

"Emma has a way of making even the most dastardly people care for her so dont blame yourself." he laughed and Regina smiled.

"Actually I came to thank you which I have already done but also to remind you of something." he remarked his face suddenly becoming serious.

"And what might that be?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Just that not very long ago I was a villian of the worst kind but now here I stand the owner of my happily ever after. Blessed with the love of the woman I truely believe is my true love. So don't give up on your happy ending because you haven't been a villian for longer than you think."

Regina watched as Hook return to Emma wrapping his arms around her from behind. She marveled at the way Emma leaned back against him instinctively. Her heart clutched at the idea behinds Hook's words. Giving her something she hadnt felt in a long time, hope. Hope that one day she would be the one in the arms of her true love and the owner of her own happily ever after.

* * *

_**A/N 2- So this chapter took a completely different direction than I expected when I started typing but I have to say I am really happy with it. I know some of you Outlaw Queen shippers are probably really annoyed with the Captain Swan fluff but I love them and I think it was important for my story to see how Regina deals with different situations that normally would have sent her back into her dark vengeful side. I promise Outlaw Queen is coming. Please review I cant begin to explain howuch each one means!**_


End file.
